


Coffee Always Makes Your Day Better, Doesn't It?

by thedurm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedurm/pseuds/thedurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a dozen other people wearing coats and sweaters of different colours. He saw everything. The glossy wooden tables and the black stools. The bright yellow and orange leaves of the autumn trees, the rich wooden floor of the cafe, the navy blue aprons of the workers, and most importantly, the bright blue eyes of his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Always Makes Your Day Better, Doesn't It?

"Dean, just go and get the coffee. I went the last time, remember?" Sam whined, sprawled out on the couch, enjoying the warmth on the blazing fire on a cold autumn afternoon. Dean sighed and pulled himself off the couch, grumbling to himself under his breath. He turned to glare at his black-and-white brother.

You could only see colour once you had met your soulmate, and looked into his or her eyes. Dean hadn’t met his soulmate, he wasn’t as lucky as Sam. Sam had met his just a little over a year ago. Kevin was a short asian man with dark hair and a smile that "could light up the whole room". How did Dean know this since he couldn’t see colour? Sam simply would not stop talking about him, describing Kevin in every way possible.

Dean grabbed his keys, phone and wallet in one hand and grabbed his coat in the other. He walked out of the apartment, and the cold wind slapped his face, refreshing him. He surveyed his surroundings. He often thought about how everything looked like with colour. What colour was the trees during the seasons? How green are his eyes? Sam had told him that they were emerald grenn. But Dean wanted to see it for himself.

'The Coffee Cellar' was a nice, cozy place, run by his old family friend, Bobby. But his parents had passed a long time ago. He tried not to think about that. As he walked pushed the door open, the little bell on the top of the door ringed. He was greeted by the heavenly scent of cooking coffee beans and the cheerful voice of Bobby. He joined the queue and it was his turn to order.

"Hi, um, I’d like two hot chocolates please," Dean said without looking up at the cashier. He then handed over his money and looked up.

His world burst into colour.

There were a dozen other people wearing coats and sweaters of different colours. He saw everything. The glossy wooden tables and the black stools. The bright yellow and orange leaves of the autumn trees, the rich wooden floor of the cafe, the navy blue aprons of the workers, and most importantly, the bright blue eyes of his soulmate.

"Hey, um, I’m gonna need your name," Castiel said, seeming very relaxed compared to Dean.

"I’m D-Dean Winchester," Dean managed to stutter, but it came out as a helpless whimper. Smooth Dean, real smooth.

"That would be four dollars please," Cas stated, snapping Dean out of his dreamy state. He handed his money over and waited for his drink at an empty table. While waiting, he had the time to finally admire evrything in colour. His black jeans, Castiel’s brown shirt, the vibrant red of Bobby’s sneakers. Dean got his drinks, and took one last glance at Cas.

There was nobody in the line anymore, so those electric bkue eyes were on him. Dean felt his cheeks heat up as Cas smiled at him. Dean gave a small smile back before dashing back home. It was all a flurry, new colours zooming past him as he dashed back home.

"SamsamsamsamIfinallymetmysoulmate-Oh hey Kev," Dean breathed, looking at his brother and his boyfriend laying on the couch.

"Its about time, Dean," Kevin stated, his body tiny against Sam’s.

"Yeah, now hand over my drink," Sam said. Dean gave Sam his drink, which was still steaming, he had ran that fast. He sat himself down beside Sam.

"Hey, Dean, what’s that on your cup?" Kevin asked, head tilting questioningly. Dean held up his cup and smiled to himself, seeing a note and a phone number scribbled at the bottom of the cup.

'Hey, it's nice to finally meet you. You're much more handsome than I would ever have expected. Call me. Love, Cas"


End file.
